


Tuna (English translation)

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: A cat and a Tuna's story.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tuna (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

I am a cat.

Of course not just like any mediocre cats out there. I am the leader of them all in this Namimori town. Including adopted or strays.

I have no owner. There is no stupid human worth for me.

Every day, I wander around my territory, and I will discipline anyone who dares to break the rules, _my_ rules.

Until one day, there were some cats from the other town dare to step into my territory. And there's no doubt that I bit them to death.

Even if I didn't want to, I still had to say that they were quite strong. But even stronger, they still had to run away. Because. I am the strongest.

However, I was seriously injured. The more I licked my wounds, the more I felt tired. I could feel my legs became wobbling and my eyes couldn't see clearly. Until I couldn't feel anything.

*

I thought that I might die. Because it felt so comfortable like laying on cotton and the aroma around me was just so nice. Was that heaven?

Then I could feel a hand gently caressing my back. It was my instinct that I couldn't help but purred in pleasure. All of sudden, there's a voice came through my ears, and so I opened my eyes.

"You are awake?"

Right in front of my eyes was an unfamiliar view. It looked like a bedroom and I was laying on the bed. Someone was sitting in front of me and so I had to raise my head to see.

There was a boy with a strange hairstyle, a pair of doe eyes, smiling at me.

"I took care of your wounds already. Be careful next time, ok?"

And then I realized that all my wounds were bandaged. No wonder I felt so comfortable.

"Do you remember the way back home?" That human asked and then answered to himself. "I don't see you have a necktie, so you must be a stray!"

Of course, I am. There is no human worth to be my master.

"Well then..." That boy wondered to himself for a while and then he suddenly said. "You will be with me then. I am Tsunayoshi."

Wao. What an ambitious boy that he wanted to keep me. But it's okay since I was injured. I couldn't go anywhere with that condition. I guessed I have no choice but to stay here, with him as my servant. So, I just lazily answered him with a "mew".

"I guess that was a yes, right? Then, from now on, I will call you Hibari!" That human or I must say, Tsuna beamed happily. Tsuna, Tsuna... Tuna... Tuna? What a ridiculous that a tuna want to stay with a cat. Also, I then called him Tuna.

I didn't care whatever Tuna called me. Hibari, Skylark, or anything he wanted. As long as he took care of me, then it was all fine.

*

With all Tuna's attendance, I must say that it was quite enjoyable. I was going to leave when I recover with all my strength but with his conscientiousness, I think I should stay with him for a while.

I go back to my daily routines: keep an eye on my territory and punishing. Then, after all day long, I would come back, back to 'my home', to my Tuna.

I must say that I've never met someone as clumsy as Tuna. Maybe because he is a fish so that he couldn't walk properly? Like, he was born with two left feet so that he stumbles all the time. Not to mention that he always gets up late. If I don't wake him up, then he would sleep forever.

I think Tuna's life would be a mess without me.

*

Today, just like every day, Tuna wakes up late, stumbling while preparing himself, and yes, crying over everything. I feel bad for him.

Then, suddenly, I realize that I've never gone to Tuna's school. I wonder what he looks like at school.

I decided that after my patrol today, I will pass by Namimori High to take a look at Tuna.

...

Though I am here now, I just don't know where his class is. I couldn't help but wander around hoping that I could find him somewhere. Until I hear a familiar voice came through my ears.

"Hibari-san..."

That was Tuna's voice! Hibari-san? That is my name. Did Tuna just call me? I follow where that voice came from and I see him, my Tuna. I want to get his attention. However, I realized there is another boy beside him. 

The boy with black hair, the same color as my fur. And his eyes, also look the same as mine.

"Hibari-san."

Tuna speaks again and this time, with shyness and some more kinds of emotions that I couldn't get. But I know, all of them didn't belong to me but to that boy, the boy was called 'Hibari'.

Turns out, 'Hibari' is not the name for me. Turns out, every time when Tuna calls that name, it's not for me but toward another boy.

I've never known, be a cat could be that hurt.

If only...

If only...

If only...

I... were a human.


End file.
